The present invention relates to a hydraulic system, in particular for motor vehicles, including a master cylinder, a slave cylinder and a hydraulic medium line connecting them as well as a disengaging system for actuating a plurality of friction clutches in a drive train of a motor vehicle including a plurality of master units, a plurality of slave units and transfer devices, each including at least one pipe in which a force transfer medium flows, connecting these in pairs.
A generic hydraulic system is known from German Patent Application No. 100 49 913 A1, for example. The hydraulic medium line connects the master cylinder, which is permanently mounted on the vehicle body, to the slave cylinder, which is permanently mounted on the transmission. The hydraulic medium line is manufactured today mainly from steel pipe. To equalize the joint movement of the engine and the transmission and to suppress the transmission of vibration and/or noise, the pressure line includes a section having a rubber hose. If a vehicle model has both right-hand and left-hand steering versions, the lines will be of different lengths. With right-hand steering, these lines are 1.5 meters long or more. To reduce costs, there have been attempts to replace the steel-rubber line with a plastic line. So far this has been possible up to a length of approximately 700 millimeters, but the main disadvantage is the increase in volume of the plastic line due to expansion as a function of temperature, which results in a displacement of the coupling points. Therefore, different wall thicknesses are used depending on the line length. The greater the line length, the greater is the wall thickness. A disadvantage with the greater wall thickness is the greater rigidity of the line, which has a negative effect on the required flexibility for equalization of engine-transmission movement and noise transmission. At line lengths of more than 700 millimeters in particular, the disadvantages described above are so pronounced that they may result in a significant loss of comfort, and therefore plastic tubing today is combined with an additional steel line.